Responsiveness to goitrogen is a function of total dose and frequency of distribution. Cases of refractoriness to a total dose at the upper limit of safety will be examined to determine if patients respond when the total dose is divided and administered at intervals more frequent than usual. It is postulated that these patients might have an unusually high clearance of the drug.